1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to up and down moving mechanisms in general and more particularly to an up and down moving mechanism for an air spoiler associated with a movable grill for the purpose of reducing air resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general it is desirable that the movable grill for a motorcar be shut during driving at high speed, in order to reduce air resistance. Since the water temperature in the radiator rises during the high speed travel of the car however, the thermostat which is connected to the movable grill by means of a linkage opens the shutter of the movable grill in response to the rise in the water temperature. Therefore, the reduction of air resistance cannot be easily attained.